Your Best Nightmare
by Bri F.A.B. Nervosa
Summary: I'm your best night, your best nightmare...
1. Epilogue

He was all I wanted and nothing I had expected.

He was the one I knew loved me.

He knew me inside and out; he knew all that was me.

But he was only a dream.

A figment of my imagination.

A whisper is my brain.

But he was real, for a moment, a tiny moment, I felt him.

I felt him holding me.

I felt his breath on my face.

I saw him as real, not just a dream, not just another thing I made up.

Even if he's only in my dreams, he's real to me.


	2. Dangerous Game

I _Feel _You Fingers…

_Cold _On My Shoulder…

Your _Chilling _Touch, As It Runs Down My Spine.

_Watching _You Eyes…

As They _Invade _My Soul.

_Forbidden Pleasures…_

I'm Afraid To Make Mine…

At The _Touch_ Of You Hand,

At The _Sound_ Of Your Voice,

At The Moment _Your Eyes Met Mine,_

I Am _Out Of My Mind,_

I Am _Out Of Control,_

Full Of _Feelings_ I Can't Define.

It's A _Sin _With No Name.

Like A Hand In The _Flame._

And _Our_ Senses Proclaim

_It's A Dangerous Game._

His fingers ran up and down my body, his breath trickled onto me. His eyes illuminated the dark room; his hands cold as ice. I feel him near me, I smell his flesh, he's not just a dream anymore; he's real. I want him to be real. To touch me in a way no one else can, to pierce me with eyes silver like steel. He haunts my dreams, every night I see him, teasing me with passion. If only for a moment he could become more than just a sweet dream and when I wake, I don't want it all to disappear again. I want him. I can feel him, he's so close yet I can't reach out and touch him. Why…why must he torture me? Why must he promise me sweet and empty lullabies? How does he know exactly what I want? I've had dreams of him for so long. I know every inch of his face; every hair, every pore. But I knew he wasn't real. I knew that between the midnight hours, I was his but then when the sun arose, I lost him again. Never did I think that he could be real because he was only a part of my imagination. That is, until I saw him…at Hogwarts.

NEE! Just had an idea about a story and I thought I'd write another story. Tell me what you think.


	3. The Begining

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, means a lot!

I saw him, for the first time, in _real_ life, I saw him and I swore it must have been a dream; it couldn't have been real. He was so perfect, just like I had always seen him to be.

Mischievous.

Dangerous.

Alluring.

He didn't notice me but I noticed him. He didn't see me but I saw him. He didn't know me but I knew him oh too well. His steely grey eyes outlined by his pale white skin and his loose blinding blonde hair. I wanted him to treat me as he did in my dreams. To hold me, squeeze me, kiss me, caress me. Breathe on my neck with his hot breath, swipe his hands onto my hips, wrap his fingers around mine. Oh, what dreams can do to someone, how crazy they can make you. How much you want a dream to never end. And how horrible it eats at you when it finally does.

I lay in my bed, haunted by his illuminated face and his mysteriously haunting voice. His touch tingled my body. I was in between worlds: the world where I was left alone and the world where he lived. How much I wanted to stay in his world of never-ending lust and bliss and how much I longed to be with him in the night of my mind and how much it pained me to wake up every morning and be thrown out of that world.

I fantasized about him so much. Every time I saw him in the hall, I wished he would grab my hand, take me into a darkened room and…but he never did. To think of it, I never knew his name. He had never told me, I never needed to know. Everything we did in dreams was physical, not oral. He read my mind, he _knew_ was I wanted and I didn't need to say anything.

Why couldn't he is waking life? Why couldn't my real world be thrust into a complete dream and I wouldn't never have to wake again? Why can't he eye me as he always did? I want him now. I want to feel him and taste him and not just pretend anymore. I want him to come out of my dream world and into my real world. I want him so bad, it drives me crazy for I know I could never have him. But I WILL try, I will get him. Soon enough, he shall be mine.

(Everything before was building up to this, this is the true beginning, enjoy!)

"Hermione? Hermione? Hello?"

I heard Ron's hardly bearable voice ringing in my ears, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yes Ron, I see you, what do you want now?"

I said, an annoyed tone in my voice.

"You looked very distracted and distant, what's wrong…didn't do your homework over the summer."

He said, laughing at his oh-so-funny joke. He nudged Harry as if asking "That was funny right?" Harry gave a little laugh and went back to shuffling his cards. I, myself, was getting very nervous, He was on the train, I could feel his presence. The first year was my worst year, it was the first time I saw him in real life. I had uncontrollable urges to lust after him but knew I couldn't; he was my natural enemy. So I put myself through torture; holding myself back every time I saw him. True torture no one could ever experience. Now it was 7th year. I had been a good girl all this time but this was my last chance to get him. And I was not going to let him get away. I knew him inside and out, I dreamed about him every single night and I knew what he wanted and if it killed me, I was going to be everything he wanted.

Sorry it's like so bad. Im kinda distracted, My hands are cold and I have no real mood music and all this stuff, I just wasn't really focused, Sorry, but review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. More Than A Woman

Again, another update. It's been an incredibly long time but I just read all my stories and get right back into sync with them. Hope you enjoy.

It was finally 7th year and I was ready to show him that I was no longer timid, bookworm Hermione. I was voluptuous, actually sexy Hermione. I hadn't actually noticed it until I paid a visit to the Weasley's over the summer and Ron couldn't take his eyes off …me. It was very weird to be womanly. At least, that's the word Ginny used when she saw me. "You look so _womanly_ Hermione, what happened?" I'm not quite sure what had happened but it was a big benefit. I walked down the corridor with my head held high, my skirt just a tad shorter and my top just a bit smaller. I saw him open the sliding door of his compartment a couple of steps ahead of me. He looked to the right, and then to the left and his eyes fixated on me. I saw his jaw gape open and his eyes widen. I walked by him and gave him a sexy smirk. Was this really me, the _woman?_

(((DRACO'S POV)))))

I felt the train under us start to slow down. I heard her last moan, muffled by her robes. I got up from between her legs and cleaned up a bit.

"That was so good Draco."

I looked at her and just half-smiled. No girl satisfied me. I had ventured and pursued ¾ of the female population but none of them amounted to her, the girl in my dreams. She was so sensuous, so soft, so amazing, one glance from her and I feel a hot, tingling sensation all over. She read my mind like a book and knew every word. Every time I saw her, I couldn't contain myself. The way she walked, the way she spoke, the way the grew to look so delicious. There was no way I could pursue her, she didn't know me and I didn't know her and I was afraid that just might be the way things would end.

I straightened my tie and slid my fingers through my hair. I heard her shuffle behind me, trying to adjust herself before exiting my compartment. I slid the door open and look down each side of the corridor till my eyes rested on her. I saw all the other doors open too, almost instantaneously, and the heads of boys popping out and gawking at her. But she looked at me, right at me. Our eyes locked and my mind went right back to all the nights I spent with her inside my head. She had definitely grown. Her legs were toned and long, ending unfortunately just so a few inches above her knees. And her breasts, they had gone through quite a summer. She filled out inexplicably in that arena. She walked right by me, giving me the sexiest little smile I had ever received. I got a whiff of her very sweet and provocative perfume; it smelt like melting candy on top of her perpetrating body. I was so turned on by just her appearance that I pushed the girl out of my compartment for some alone time.

My goodness and I a perv. But in a good way, if that's ever possible? Please tell me what you guys think.


End file.
